A heating-type fixing apparatus is generally used in such image forming apparatuses. This heating-type fixing apparatus includes a heating medium comprising an endless belt, roller or the like, a heating section that heats this heating medium, and a pressure section that presses against the heating medium.
The heating section comprises a halogen lamp or induction heating (IH) apparatus, for example. The pressure section comprises a rubber roller, sponge roller, or the like that rotates in contact with the heating medium, and transports a recording medium such as recording paper or an OHP sheet gripped by the nip formed between itself and the heating medium.
In this heating-type fixing apparatus, toner of an unfixed image formed on the recording medium by heat from the heating medium by transporting the recording medium gripped in the nip is melted, and the unfixed image is fixed upon the recording medium by means of the adhesive force of this melted toner.
Therefore, this fixing apparatus is prone to the occurrence of a phenomenon whereby the recording medium becomes wrapped around the heating medium due to the adhesive force of toner melted by heating. This kind of phenomenon tends to occur when a solid image is formed on the front part of a recording medium being heat-fixed relative to the sheet transportation direction. Also, this phenomenon is more likely to occur when the fixing apparatus has been used and become warmed to some degree than when the fixing apparatus is powered on.
Thus, with this kind of fixing apparatus, for example, a separation lug is installed as a sheet separation section that comes into contact with the surface of the heating medium downstream of the aforementioned nip, and a recording medium that has undergone heat-fixing is forcibly separated from the heating medium by means of this separation lug (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, a fixing apparatus using a separation lug as the above-described sheet separation section has a configuration in which the separation lug is in contact with the heating medium, and therefore has a deficiency in that marks tend to be made on the surface of the heating medium due to the direct contact of the separation lug. This deficiency is seldom a problem when the hardness of the heating medium is of a comparatively high degree, as in the case of a fixing apparatus for monochrome images, but when an elastic layer is formed on the heating medium, as in the case of a fixing apparatus for color images, this deficiency is the cause of a significant decrease in the life of the heating medium and the quality of fixed images.
On the other hand, a fixing apparatus is known in which a sheet separation guide plate is used as the above-described sheet separation section instead of a separation lug, and a recording medium that has undergone heat-fixing is separated from the heating medium by means of this sheet separation guide plate (see Patent Document 2, for example).
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional drawing showing the state at the start of separation of a recording medium (recording paper) in a fixing apparatus that uses a sheet separation guide plate (hereinafter referred to as “separator”) as the above-described separation section. As shown in FIG. 1, this fixing apparatus 10 is equipped with a fixing roller 11 as the above-described heating medium, a pressure roller 12 as the above-described pressure section, sheet guide plates 13, 14, and 15 forming a transportation path of recording paper P, a separator 16, and so forth.
In FIG. 1, after an unfixed toner image T is formed on recording paper P by an image forming section (not shown), recording paper P is transported toward fixing apparatus 10. This recording paper P passes between the pair of sheet guide plates 13 and 14 located at the sheet transportation entrance of fixing apparatus 10, and, gripped by fixing nip N—the pressure location between fixing roller 11 and pressure roller 12—is transported in the direction indicated by the arrow. After recording paper P has passed through fixing nip N, the front part Pa is distanced from the surface of fixing roller 11 by the curvature of fixing roller 11.
By means of a guide surface 16a, separator 16 guides front part Pa of recording paper P distanced from the surface of fixing roller 11, and separates recording paper P from the surface of fixing roller 11.
Thus, in this fixing apparatus 10, front part Pa of recording paper P is first distanced from the surface of fixing roller 11 by the curvature of fixing roller 11, and then this front part Pa of recording paper P distanced from the surface of fixing roller 11 is guided and separated from fixing roller 11 by guide surface 16a of separator 16.
Therefore, in this fixing apparatus 10, as shown in FIG. 1, separator 16 that separates recording paper P from the surface of fixing roller 11 is installed so as not to be in contact with fixing roller 11, and consequently no marks of contact are made on fixing roller 11 as in the case of the above-described separation lug, and there is no associated decrease in the life of fixing roller 11 or the quality of fixed images.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-215967.    Patent Document 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 07-181826.